User blog:MrLuk2000/Ben 10 Calcs Season 2 Episodes 7-13
Four Arms lifts a giant pillar (Episode 8) Feat starts at 18:50 Episode_8_-_Four_Arms_lifts_a_giant_pillar.png Four Arms - 132 px or 4.61 meters Height of pillar - 796.46 px or 27.82 meters Radius of pillar - 104.45 px or 3.65/2 = 1.83 meters Volume of a cylinder - 292.69087 m^3 Density of granite - 2700 kg/m^3 Mass of pillar - 790265.349 kg (Class K+) Height the pillar was lifted - 294.1 px or 10.27 meters Potential Energy = 0.019 Tons (Room level) Ah Puch bursts through a wall (Episode 8) Feat starts at 19:51 Episode_8_-_Ah_Puch's_Height.png Episode_8_-_Ah_Puch_bursts_through_a_wall.png Picture 1 Four Arms - 140.74 px or 4.61 meters Ah Puch - 180.1 px or 5.9 meters Picture 2 Ah Puch - 495.04 px or 5.9 meters Height of wall - 495.2 px or 5.9 meters Width of wall - 434.14 px or 5.17 meters Length of wall - 33.76 px or 0.4 meters Volume of a rectangle - 12.2012 m^3 Energy of Violent Fragmentation (69 j/cc) = 0.2 Tons (Room level+) Charmcaster creates a magical explosion (Episode 9) Feat starts at 0:12 Episode_9_-_Hex's_Height.png Episode_9_-_Charmcaster's_Height.png Episode_9_-_Charmcaster_crates_a_magical_explosion.png Picture 1 Gwen - 290.01 px or 1.32 meters Hex - 362.11 px or 1.65 meters Picture 2 Hex - 441 px or 1.65 meters Charmcaster - 388.08 px or 1.45 meters Picture 3 Charmcaster - 288.09 px or 1.45 meters Diameter of explosion - 667.68 px or 3.36 meters Nukemap gives me 0.000001 Kilotons Explosion yield - 0.001 tons/2 = 0.5 Kilograms of TNT (Wall level) Hex destroys a wall (Episode 9) Feat starts at 1:17 Episode_9_-_Hex_destroys_a_wall.png Hex - 451.04 px or 1.65 meters Height of wall - 658.01 px or 2.41 meters Width of wall - 840.02 px or 3.07 meters Length of wall - 89.51 px or 0.33 meters Volume of a rectangle - 2.441571 m^3 Energy of Fragmentation (8 j/cc) = 4.67 Kilograms of TNT (Wall level+) Lucky Girl shatters a stone creature (Episode 9) Feat starts at 11:04 Episode_1_-_Heights_of_Ben_and_Gwen2.png Episode_9_-_Height_of_the_stone_creatures.png Episode_9_-_Volume_of_the_stone_creatures.png Picture 1 Ben's face - 145.01 px or 0.287 meters Gwen's face - 141.06 px or 0.28 meters Picture 2 Gwen's face - 197.02 px or 0.28 meters Stone creature is 308.1 px or 0.44 meters shorter than Gwen. Stone creature's height - 1.32-0.44 = 0.88 meters Picture 3 Stone creatures' height - 626.12 px or 0.88 meters Height of arm - 456.97 px or 0.64 meters Radius of arm - 104.12 px or 0.15/2 = 0.08 meters Density of shale - 2800 kg/m^3 Volume of a cylinder - 0.01287 m^3 Volume of both arms - 0.02574 m^3 Mass of both arms - 72.072 kg Height of body - 353.37 px or 0.5 meters Width of body - 233.94 px or 0.33 meters Length of body - 36.38 px or 0.05 meters Volume of a rectangle - 0.00825 m^3 Mass of body - 23.1 kg Height of head - 295.31 px or 0.42 meters Width of head - 226.74 px or 0.32 meters Length of head - 24.35 px or 0.034 meters Volume of a rectangle - 0.0045696 m^3 Mass of head - 12.79488 kg Total volume of stone creature - 0.0385596 m^3 Total mass of stone creature - 107.96688 kg (Athletic Human) Energy of Fragmentation (8 j/cc) = 73.73 Grams of TNT (Wall level) Zs'Skayr dodges light (Episode 11) Feat starts at 13:33 Episode_11_-_Zs'kayr's_Height.png Episode_11_-_Distance_to_the_stairs.png Episode_11_-_Zs'kayr_dodges_light.png Picture 1 Ben - 279 px or 1.25 meters Zs'Skayr - 549.77 px or 2.46 meters Zs'Skayr's face - 99.86 px or 0.45 meters Picture 2 Max - 170.36 px or 2 meters Distance - 354.99 px or 4.17 meters Picture 3 Zs'Skayr's face - 184.12 px or 0.45 meters Distance Zs'Skayr moved - 207.71 px or 0.51 meters Speed of light - 299,792,458 m/s (Artificial light still moves at the same speed as natural light) Timeframe = (4.17m/299792458m/s) = 1.39096228e-8 seconds Zs'Skayr's speed - (0.51/1.39096228e-8) = 0.1223c (Relativistic) Zs'Skayr dodges another beam of light (Episode 11) Feat starts at 13:41 Episode_11_-_Zs'Skayr_dodges_another_beam_of_light.png Episode_11_-_Zs'Skayr_dodges_another_beam_of_light2.png Picture 1 Zs'Skayr's face - 259.12 px or 0.45 meters Screen height - 769.01 px 2atan(tan(70/2)*(259.12/769.01) = 26.550815046008 Distance - 0.95365 meters Picture 2 Zs'Skayr's face - 102.12 px or 0.45 meters Screen height - 769.01 px 2atan(tan(70/2)*(102.12/769.01) = 10.624567703956 Distance - 2.4198 meters Distance from Zs'Skayr to Max - 4.17 meters Speed of light - 299,792,458 m/s Distance Zs'Skayr moved - 1.46615 meters Timeframe - 1.39096228e-8 seconds Zs'Skayr's speed - 0.3516c (Relativistic) Vilgax breaks out of ice (Episode 13) Feat starts at 4:15 Episode_13_-_Vilgax_breaks_out_ice.png Vilgax - 246.37 px or 6.23 meters Axis A of ice - 325.32 px or 8.23/2 = 4.12 meters Axis B of ice - 163.53 px or 4.14/2 = 2.07 meters Axis C of ice - 48.17 px or 1.22/2 = 0.61 meters Volume of an ellipsoid - 21.79 m^3 Energy of Violent Fragmentation (0.825 j/cc) = 4.3 Kilograms of TNT (Wall level+) Vilgax lifts a giant pillar (Episode 13) Feat starts at 4:34 Episode_13_-_Vilgax_lifts_a_giant_pillar.png Vilgax - 249.58 px or 6.23 meters Base edge of prism - 227.74 px or 5.68 meters Height of prism - 358.58 px or 8.95 meters Volume of octagonal prism - 1394.2 m^3 Density of steel - 8050 kg/m^3 Mass of pillar - 11223310 kg (Class M) Height the pillar was lifted - 537.14 px or 13.41 meters Potential Energy = 0.35 Tons (Building level) Final Tally Energy Lucky Girl shatters a stone creature - 73.73 Grams of TNT (Wall level) Charmcaster creates a magical explosion - 0.5 Kilograms of TNT (Wall level) Vilgax breaks out of ice - 4.3 Kilograms of TNT (Wall level+) Hex destroys a wall - 4.67 Kilograms of TNT (Wall level+) Four Arms lifts a giant pillar - 0.019 Tons (Room level) Ah Puch bursts through a wall - 0.2 Tons (Room level+) Vilgax lifts a giant pillar - 0.35 Tons (Building level) Speed Oultier Zs'Skayr dodges light - 0.1223c (Relativistic) Oultier Zs'Skayr dodges another beam of light - 0.3516c (Relativistic) Lifting Strength Lucky Girl lifts a stone creature - 107.96688 kg (Athletic Human) Four Arms lifts a giant pillar - 790,265.349 kg (Class K+) Vilgax lifts a giant pillar - 11,223,310 kg (Class M) Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations